


In Dreams

by elivigar



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tour Bus, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elivigar/pseuds/elivigar
Summary: Turning over on his side, so that he’s facing the wall, Michael smiles into the darkness when he realises that what’s happening is that Luke’s talking in his sleep. It’s sweet, he thinks, especially since it sounds like what Luke’s dreaming about is falling asleep in someone’s arms.He wonders whose arms, though; is it anyone specific or just a nameless someone? Is it a girl or a guy? Is he holding the person or is he the one being held? As he drifts off to sleep, those are the thoughts that plague his mind, and when he wakes up again in the morning, they’re still there.In which Luke talks in his sleep and Michael listens.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyy, so! This is based on the prompt, “Did you know that you talk in your sleep?” from [this](https://ashtcnirwin.tumblr.com/post/632229214210392064/blisfvll-prompt-list-an-phew-finally) list, with any pairing I saw fit, as requested by the lovely, lovely Amanda aka [lifewasradical](http://lifewasradical.tumblr.com)♥ It's short and sweet, and I hope some of y'all enjoy! Come talk on [Tumblr](http://ashtcnirwin.tumblr.com) (or to send in a prompt request of your own) if you wanna!

The first time it happens — or the first time it happens and Michael takes notice of it — is when they’re somewhere between Boston and Philadelphia in April of 2018. He doesn’t know if he’s never heard it before because he simply hasn’t been awake at the right time or if it’s because it hasn’t happened before, but he finds it intriguing nonetheless when he awakens around four o’clock in the morning to the sound of Luke’s voice. His bunk is less than a metre away from Michael’s, and the two curtains separating them do nothing to muffle the words that are being uttered.

“No, not like that,” Luke mumbles, voice ridden with sleep. “The other way, wanna see you.”

Michael’s brain, albeit foggy with sleep, scrambles to try and make sense of Luke’s words. Who’s he talking to? They all religiously abide by the ‘No bringing hook-ups to the bus’-rule, and Michael can’t imagine why Luke would suddenly be so desperate that he’d break it. Not to mention that they haven’t left each other’s sights since the show ended, so unless Luke went ahead and snuck someone onto the bus before they departed from Boston, Michael has no idea how it would have even gone down.

With a sickening jolt to his chest, he wonders if it’s someone who was already _on_ the bus who’s keeping Luke company. He can’t quite make sense of that either, though, because who would it be? Not Ashton or Calum, for sure, and probably not any of their crew members either. Michael has to stifle a snort at the idea of their nearly fifty year old bus driver sneaking into Luke’s bunk in the dead of night.

“Hm, yeah, that’s better,” comes Luke’s voice, effectively pulling Michael’s train of thought to a halt. “Wanna sleep like this, you’re warm.”

Turning over on his side, so that he’s facing the wall, Michael smiles into the darkness when he realises that what’s happening is that Luke’s talking in his sleep. It’s sweet, he thinks, especially since it sounds like what Luke’s dreaming about is falling asleep in someone’s arms.

He wonders whose arms, though; is it anyone specific or just a nameless someone? Is it a girl or a guy? Is he holding the person or is he the one being held? As he drifts off to sleep, those are the thoughts that plague his mind, and when he wakes up again in the morning, they’re still there.

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾

They’re on their way from Phoenix to LA when it happens again. As per usual, Michael’s the last of the four to go to bed, and it’s nearing one at night when he makes his way from the lounge area of the bus to the bunk. He can hear Calum’s soft snoring and Ashton’s deep, even breaths as he pads past their bunks on his way to his own. It’s when he’s stepped out his jeans and is about to climb up to his bed to rid himself of his t-shirt as well that he hears it.

“That feels good... you have nice hands.”

Michael halts with his hands perched on the edge of his bunk.

“Scratch my back, it’s itchy,” Luke mumbles, and Michael laughs quietly before he climbs into his bunk, draws the curtains shut and pulls his t-shirt over his head, tossing it to the foot-end. Grabbing his covers, he pulls them over himself, lies down and gets comfortable on his back, then closes his eyes.

Luke continues to mumble sleepy nothings for another half hour or so, and when Michael eventually falls asleep, he’s smiling. Maybe it’s a little ridiculous that he’s so gone for Luke that hearing him talk in his sleep makes his heart flutter with giddiness, but he can’t help it. These feelings he has for Luke have been developing slowly over the last three years or so, and after things ended between Luke and Arzaylea last year, said feelings somehow seemed to have heightened, as if fuelled with hope, because since Luke’s now single, Michael stands a chance.

It’s ridiculous. _He’s_ ridiculous. But he can’t help it.

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾

The third time it happens, they’re in a hotel in Singapore, and things take a drastic turn that Michael didn’t see coming.

They’re all taking an evening flight back to Sydney the next day, where they’ll have a fair few days off before their next show. While Ashton and Calum wanted to go out, Luke claimed to be tired and that he’d rather stay in, and Michael opted to stay with him, ignoring Ashton’s protests and Calum’s accusations about the both of them acting like pensioners. If sitting on a comfortable bed in his hotel room, eating chocolate and watching TV with Luke next to him makes him a pensioner, Michael’s fine with that.

It’s nearing midnight when a soft noise steers his attention away from the TV. Looking down to his left, he finds that Luke’s slid into a curled up position next to him, hugging the pillow under his head tightly. He’s asleep, and Michael smiles as he takes in his sleeping form, all soft and content in his hoodie and trackies, both of which Michael is fairly certain belonged to Ashton at some point. Reaching out a hand, Michael pushes a stray curl away from Luke’s forehead, then drags his fingers along his jawline, allowing himself a moment to admire Luke’s strong, yet also fine features. Tall and broad-shouldered as Luke is, he somehow manages to look unbelievably small and vulnerable when he’s asleep, and Michael’s helpless in defeating the effect it has on him. On his heart, more specifically.

“Don’t stop,” Luke mumbles suddenly, and Michael jumps slightly. For a moment, he thinks Luke’s woken up, but then he snuffles into the pillow and the next words that come out are slurred. “Feels good. Want you to touch me.”

Michael swallows thickly, bites his lip in apprehension, and it’s ridiculous, because it’s not like he can’t _touch_ Luke. It’s innocent, it’s a friendly gesture that doesn’t mean anything. That is, it wouldn’t mean anything if the need and desire to touch Luke wasn’t so heavy in Michael’s chest. Nonetheless he combs his fingers through Luke’s hair, pressing the pads of his fingers gently against his scalp as he does, and Luke sighs, deep and gratified.

“‘S good,” he mumbles as Michael continues to caress his hair. “Can touch more if you want.” Michael frowns, but doesn’t get a chance to react before Luke continues. “I like touches. And kisses.”

Closing his eyes, Michael smiles weakly at nothing in particular, before he scoots down on the bed and lies down on his side, facing Luke. Slipping his hand from Luke’s head to his back, he starts rubbing slow circles between Luke’s shoulder blades. Luke’s lips part on a sigh, and he hums low in his throat.

“Michael…”

And… oh. So, Luke _is_ awake. Smiling again, Michael says, “Yeah?”

Luke doesn’t respond, though, just continues to sigh happily as Michael rubs his back, and that’s when it hits Michael. Luke _isn’t_ awake. He’s still asleep, and whatever he’s dreaming about, it involves Michael. A surge of panic rises in Michael’s throat, and he jostles Luke’s shoulder, shaking him awake.

Blinking his eyes open, Luke appears to be feeling completely lost as he looks at Michael. “Wha’?” he mumbles, his eyelids so heavy that they threaten to close again any second. 

Clearing his throat, Michael says, “Did you know that you talk in your sleep?”

“Oh,” Luke says, and he looks nothing short of bewildered. “So? Did you have to wake me up to tell me that?”

“No, I just… I don’t know,” Michael says, and he’s feeling a little stupid all of a sudden. “I felt like I should.”

Rubbing his eyes, Luke yawns, and it has no right to be as adorable as it is. “Okay, so… was I saying something weird?”

As he’s looking into Luke’s eyes, beautiful even in their bleary state, Michael considers his options. He could lie and say that no, nothing weird at all, or he could lie by saying that yes, you were moaning about clown porn, _or_ he could tell the truth.

“Well,” he says when Luke’s blank expression is slowly morphing into one of worry. “My name _is_ pretty weird in some parts of the world, I’m sure.”

“Your-” Luke’s eyes widen in surprise, and even in the dim lighting in the room, Michael can see that he’s blushing. “Oh. What… what did I say?”

“Nothing in particular,” Michael says. “Just that you wanted to be touched. And kissed.”

“By you,” Luke says, worrying his bottom lip.

“Apparently.” They look at each other, neither saying a word for what feels like two point five eternities, before Michael speaks up again. “It’s not the first time you talk in your sleep, about those kinds of things.” Pause. “It’s the first time you’ve… mentioned a name, though.”

“And it was your name,” Luke says. “Right.” His cheeks are as pink as ever and there’s a hint of anxiety in his eyes, though it’s accompanied by determination, as if he’s trying to steel himself for something. “What did you think?”

“About you… wanting me to touch you? And kiss you?” Michael asks hesitantly, and Luke nods jerkily. “What do you want me to think about it?”

“I wanna know if you think it’s weird or not, and if you want to,” Luke says, and though the words in themselves are straight-forward, they come out rushed and subdued, and Michael wonders if Luke’s thought about having this conversation for long, or if it’s a spur of the moment-thing. Truthfully, he doesn’t care whether it’s the former or the latter option.

“I don’t think it’s weird,” Michael says. “It’s unexpected, but… in a good way.”

“It is?” Luke asks, and Michael smiles and nods. “Does that mean I can kiss you?”

Michael wants to hurl himself at Luke, press him into the mattress while peppering kisses on every part of exposed skin he can reach, but there’s a part of him that’s holding back. “It depends,” he says, inhaling deeply. “What would it mean?”

“If I kissed you?” Luke asks.

“Yeah. Would it mean anything, or would it just be a friendly comfort-thing because you’re lonely?”

“I’m not lonely,” Luke says, eyebrows drawing together in a frown. “I just wanna kiss you, because I like you.”

“You like me, as in…?”

“As in… I wanna kiss you.”

“So, not in a strictly platonic manner?”

“No, Michael, I don’t tend to go around kissing people I like in a platonic manner,” Luke says, chuckling nervously. “I like you, as in… you know, feelings, in my… heart and… my dick.”

At that, Michael bursts out laughing. “Feelings in your heart and in your dick,” he repeats through waves of laughter. “You’re a class act, Luke Hemmings. Proper romantic.”

“I went for honesty,” Luke says, and he seems more relieved than anything else at Michael’s reaction.

“You nailed it,” Michael says. 

Luke smiles, all bright and hopeful, and he nudges his face a little closer to Michael’s. “So, is that a yes, or…?”

Propping himself up on one elbow, Michael shuffles over to Luke, hovering over him as he uses his free hand to cup Luke’s jaw. “Well, I do wanna indulge your… heart- and dick feelings.”

“Maybe just the heart feelings for now,” Luke says, lifting his arms to wrap around Michael’s neck. “Dick feelings later.”

“Dick feelings,” Michael giggles, because it has to be one of the most ridiculous things that have ever come out of Luke’s mouth.

“Mhm,” Luke hums as he pulls Michael down until their lips are brushing together in a barely-there touch. “And heart feelings. A lot of them.”

“Yeah,” Michael whispers as he lets his eyes flutter shut. “Lots of heart feelings for me, too. For a while now.”

“Really? How long?”

“Since sometime before _Sounds Good, Feels Good_ came out.”

“That was… almost three years ago,” Luke breathes.

“Yeah, well, I’m a patient masochist,” Michael chuckles.

Luke draws a shuddering breath, and without another word, he bridges the last bit of distance left between them and presses his lips against Michael’s. The angle’s a little off at first, and Michael tilts his head to the side as his heart does somersaults. For a few seconds, they remain completely still against each other, but then Luke whimpers softly, tightening his hold around Michael, and Michael parts his lips to deepen the kiss. Luke seems to melt into it, and his hands slide down Michael’s back, coming to rest on his waist. Luke kisses like he goes about life in general - sweetly and unhurried, but with an underlying sense that he’s chasing something intangible. Except, what he’s chasing right now _is_ tangible, because it’s Michael and whatever he’s willing to give him, which is everything and then some.

Michael pulls back when Luke’s hips start twitching, just enough that he can look Luke in the eyes without going cross eyed. “Just heart feelings for now, yeah?” he mumbles as he lies down next to Luke, placing his hand flat over Luke’s erratically beating heart.

Luke doesn’t look entirely pleased, but he puts his hand on top of Michaels and nods. “Yeah,” he says as he intertwines their fingers. “Just heart feelings. For now.”

“Wanna sleep here tonight?” Michael asks.

“Hm, yes, please,” Luke says, giving Michael a smile before he moves a few inches down on the bed to put his head on Michael’s shoulder. “This okay?”

“Sure, yeah. You might wanna change your clothes before you go to sleep, though.”

“Don’t wanna sleep yet,” Luke says. “Just wanna lie here for a while.”

Freeing his arm from where it’s wound up underneath Luke, Michael wraps it around Luke, slipping his fingers underneath Luke’s hoodie to feel the soft skin of his waist. It’s warm and soft, which Michael already knew, but the realisation hits differently when he possesses knowledge about what Luke’s lips feel like against his own.

“You know, you dream a lot about cuddling,” Michael says. “Every time I’ve heard you talk in your sleep, it’s sounded like it’s been about cuddling.”

“I’ve always liked cuddling with you,” Luke says. “Not that weird that I’d dream about it, too, is it?”

“Suppose not, it’s just very… you, to dream about cuddling instead of anything dirty.”

“I save my dirty thoughts for the shower, don’t need them when I sleep. Seems wasteful.”

Michael shakes his head, chuckling. “You’re sweet.”

“Mhm. Sweet boy having sweet dreams.”

“Sweet boy having sweet dreams,” Michael agrees.

They stay in that exact position until they fall asleep, and when Michael wakes up in the wee hours of the morning to the sound of Luke slurring out sweet nothings, he kisses his forehead and mumbles sweet nothings back. Because he knows now that Luke’s words are directed at him and him alone, and it feels like a dream.


End file.
